last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of Kharnis
Hit Dice: d8 ''Requirement'' Alignment: Any Lawful Skill: Intimidate 4, Knowledge religion 4 Spells: Able to prepare third level arcane spells Faith: Must be a faithful servant of Kharnis, Lord of the Dead Special: Been through the harsh school of Distar (7 years) and accomplish the High Academy formation in Blade of Karnis (1 to 3 years). Citizen of Distar start their education at the age of 8. Special: Once you reach the Academy, you can step on the first level of this prestige class, but to advance, you need to complete 1 years of study for each 3 level there after. ''Class Skills'' The blade of Kharnis's class skills are Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Dex), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex) and Use Rope (Dex). Skill points: 6 + Int Modifier per level ''Class Features'' Weapon and armor Proficiency: The Blade of Karnis gain proficiency to martial weapons, light armor and medium armor. Spellcasting: The Blade of Kharnis has no Arcane spell failure when wearing light and medium armor. Spell Shattering:? As a free action, once per round, the blade of kharnis can undo one of his prepared spell slot to gain a bonus to attack and damage equal to the level of the spell and last until the end of the round. Wraith Strike:? You can choose to use Wraith Strike instead of a melee attack. This attack inflict 1d6 additionnal damage and is concidered incorporeal. Additionnally, if used against an undead, you damage his charisma equal to you intelligence modifier. You gain one additionnal use each 2 level. Crythicite Hero:? When you succeed a save check, you avoid all secondary, or diminutive, effects from spells and abilities, as long as it is cast or used by undeads. Spell Alacrity:? You can add 1 to your base attack for each two level of wizard (minimum 1 if you only have 1 level in wizard class). Race from Death:? When escaping from a battle, the opponents won't follow the Blade of Karnis or his allies for 10 rounds if they fail a Will save DC 10+class level+Int Modifier. If the Will save is successful, the same target is immune to this ability for 24 hours. Spell Detonation:? As a standard action, the blade of kharnis can use one of his prepared spell slot to make an explosive attack to a foe in reach. If the attack is successful, the normal damage of the attack then spead to as many target as the spell level sacrified (plus the original target). These targets must do a fortitude save DC 10+class level+ Int mod to get only half the damage. This cannot be combined with Spell Shattering. All effects of the attack given to the primary target also spread to the affected targets. The additionnal targets must be in visible range (without any medium).